


Four-Leaf Clover

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider isn't one to believe in love or luck. Will this change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four-Leaf Clover

They say four leaf clovers bring good luck. I don’t believe in that shit. Why would something as meaningless as a piece of grass have any sort of value in real life? The only way I can accept this adage is without cringing is by accepting it with irony, as I do with all the other pointless shit in my life. I don’t believe in the lies told by adults(the only exception to this was Bro). I didn’t believe the crap they told us when we were younger about Santa and fairies. I don’t believe in any of it. Those stories are created for poor fools who don’t know anything about life.

I’m Dave Strider. You’ve probably heard of me. You should know that this doesn’t necessarily mean that I’m popular, because I’m not. Being popular and being cool are two completely different things, and I most definitely am cool, if I do say so myself. Probably the chillest guy you’ll ever meet. Also, because I’m cool, you might be thinking “Hey, this guy probably has a girlfriend” or some shit like that. And you are... abso-fucking-lutely wrong. I’ve never liked someone in a way that was more than an acquaintance, save a few people. Not that other people are lower than me, or anything. I just don’t believe in love. This is for myself. If you think you have met the person you are meant to be with, then by all means, throw yourself at that person. I just don’t think that it will find that person at any point in my life. Some of the friends that I mentioned before think that this isn’t going to happen. They said that there would be someone that changed my whole perspective about this. About EVERYTHING. Yeah. Fucking. Right.

I was bored, so I decided to humor my bro, Dirk. He gave the suggestion that I go to the park, and I decided to go, all the irony in the world intended. He joked about how I would find that special person and that sort of crap. He really wanted me to find love, or something, because he felt like he spent too much time with his significant other. To tell you the truth, I really didn’t care, because he still cared for me as a guardian should and stuff. I don’t know why he told me to go to the park, actually. It’s not swarming with babes or dudes, and since there were so many kids there, it would probably make me look like a pedofile. Oh well. I already said that I would go, so I would go. No point in turning now.

When I got to the park, as I expected, there were kids. Nothing really of interest. On the ground, something caught my eye. I bent down to see what it was. Someone had put a coin right underneath a four-leaf clover. I smirked at the damn thing and picked it up. “Looks like today’s my lucky day,” I muttered to myself. I continued walked on the sidewalk, avoiding contact with any of the little shits that were tumbling through. I wasn’t able to evade all the bodies that crossed my path. There was a weird cat. It was all white, and had a strange swirl in its fur. The attribute that set it aside from other cats was that it looked like it was drunk.  
While this was mildly amusing, the fun was soon stopped. There was a boy that came to me and the cat. This boy was about my height, if a bit shorter. He looked to be my age, 17, and have messy black hair. He wore black-rimmed glasses, and had little buck teeth sticking out underneath his upper lip. He picked up the cat and apologized. “Sorry, dude. The cat’s always like this. She usually doesn’t do this to anyone on our walks, though.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Why would you walk a cat?”

The boy sighed. “This cat’s always been a bit out of it. That’s why her owner paid me to do this.”

I nodded when he said this, and realised something. “ Is Rose Lalonde the owner?”

The teen looked at me, a bit confused, then affirmed my suspicions. “Yeah, you know her?”

“She’s a good friend of mine. How d’you know her?”

“Her sister is friends with my sister, Jane.”

“Oh okay. That makes sense, I guess.” I was beginning to feel as if the conversation was over, so I gave a little salute to the guy and began to walk away, when I heard his voice squeak, “Wait!” I turned around to face the shaggy-haired teen. “What’s your name?”

“Dave Strider.” I responded. “And yours?” I asked, though I wasn’t sure if I properly cared or not. Oh well. I walked myself into this.

“John Egbert. Well, I should go. I need to go take this cat back to Rose. See you around!” John gave a wave with a smile, picked up the cat, and left. It was unusual for me to run into anyone that may be of interest, but I continued my walk in the park like it didn’t really matter. Unfortunately for me, nothing that resembled interesting had occurred. I went home without any stories to tell. Of course, Bro didn’t think that this was true. 

“Anything interesting happen at the park today?” he asked as I walked through the door. I shook my head. “Are you sure? I’ve been told that you ran into a certain someone.” He nudged my shoulder a bit, his face showing some sort of positive emotion, which was weird, considering he didn’t show his emotions very often.

“No, I didn’t run into anyone.” I replied, not thinking that the John kid really counted as someone, seeing as they spoke for all of five minutes.

“Not even anyone named... John.” Oops. I guess John did count in this case. “Roxy told me about what John had told her, and it sounds like you had an encounter.” Dirk wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, I guess I did have an encounter. Forgot about it.”

Bro smirked. “Come on, I’m sure it was more memorable than that. It’s the first time someone’s really come up to you and talked for any amount of time.”

“Yeah, and what does that mean? He’s just a person that I met in the park, and we exchanged names. Nothing else, I swear.”

“Yeah, sure. Just you wait. Something’ll happen. I can feel it.”

“If you say so,” I finished the conversation, walking to my room in the apartment. I didn’t think what my brother had said about something happening, but I let him believe that for a while.

__________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few weeks since the incident, and I’d actually become friends with this John kid. He’s pretty funny, and he does some pretty cool things. The only thing I really dislike about him is his taste in movies, especially the fact that so many of the movies he likes feature Nicolas Cage. He’s also a self proclaimed prankster, so there’s that. Overall, he’s a guy that I decided was worth my time. He was far more interesting than many other people who have tried to talk to me, and you could almost say I’m glad that the goddamned cat ran into me on that day in the park. I thought about it, and remembered the four-leaf clover that I found. It’s funny, because I found the plant right before I met this person who would end up being my friend.

My friendship with John only grew, until the point that he was my best friend. Things were going fantastically. Everything was going great, until I realized something. I was had a strange attachment to John. I talked to my Bro about the things that were happening, and here is what I was feeling. I felt my stomach do flips or whatever, my pulse would increase, that sort of thing. I was informed by my brother that this was the beginning of, you guessed it, love.

Don’t tease me, or I will come at you, shitty sword in my hand. I know I said that I didn’t believe in love. I am very aware of this fact, thank you very fucking much. To be honest, I didn’t believe it at first. I couldn’t just let my paradigm shift from not believing in love to suddenly believing in it. It took some time, but there came a point when I realised that it was true. I was in some sort of love with John, and I wouldn’t be able to stop myself. I don’t even know if I really wanted to. Seriously. It wasn’t exactly desperation, per say, but it was adoration, and it was very close to an extreme. I’d have to deal with this until the feeling either subsided, or I went through with my feelings. What sort of story would this be if I didn’t go through with my feelings? That’s right, a boring one. And I did go through with them. 

Here’s what happened.

I had decided that I was going to tell John. I was going to tell him how I felt after a long time of knowing him, nearly two years. My stomach felt like it was doing acrobatic fucking pirouettes, one right after another. I felt sweat beading on my forehead, and before I walked up to John, I wiped it away with my sleeve. I took a couple breathes in and out, and walked towards Egbert before I could change my mind. 

 

“Hey, Dave!” John greeted cheerily as I drew closer to him. 

“Sup.” I responded coolly. _Damn , how do I start?_ I was really confused with what do I say. What does someone say when they are in love with their best friend? _I guess I just have to come out and say it._ “So, how’ve you been?” I stalled. Yup, even though I literally just told myself to spit it out, I stalled.

“Dave, we saw each other yesterday. Nothing has really changed in that time, I promise.” He said. “Oh darn. My shoes seem to be untied.” He crouched down, and pretended to tie his shoes. I decided to play along with his prank. I got an idea of something I could say that was related to this pitiful joke. John got up again, and said, “Come on! Let’s go to my house and do something.”

“Okay.” I tried to take a step towards John, to find that my suspicions were correct. He tied my shoelaces together. I fell forwards, and John caught me. I was in his arms for a moment, as I prepared to say the cheesiest line in the history of ever. “I guess I’m falling for you.” I smirked. “Could you be a doll and untie my shoelaces?” He giggled and did this.

“I can’t believe you fell for that, Dave! Literally!” John laughed. “And what was with that terrible pick-up line? God that was horrible!”

“Well, my dear John, while it was a joke, it may or may not have been true. I do believe that I have fallen for you.” I said calmly. It only just occurred to me that throughout our friendship, whenever we did something that could be considered gay, he would always say, “no homo”. I felt a bit nervous, but so far, he was taking it pretty well.

“You mean... You like me?” John asked, his voice wavered nervously. _Wait, does this mean..._

“Yes, I do like you, John.” I replied. _Wait, what’s going on here? Does he..._ My thoughts were interrupted by the derp jumping at me. We of course fell backwards into the grass. What a cliche occurrence.

“I like you, too, Dave!” John said excitedly.  
This is the end of my story. The story of how I fell in love. You probably didn’t expect that. Or you did. No matter. At the beginning, I said I didn’t believe in luck or love. My views have changed since this moment two years ago. Was it because of the four-leaf clover I found? Who knows. The only thing that matters is that sometimes there is one person that can changed you so completely, and you can only fall in love with them.

How’s that for a cheesy ending?

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Not my best work but here you guys go. If you'd like, you can tell suggest something for me to do, or you could even criticize the work! All comments appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
